Clockpunk
A setting with TL(4+x) technology based on Renaissance and Colonial anticipations of future technology comparable to that of the Age of Steam, but differing both in detail and in basic assumptions. TL4 in GURPS covers at least 300 years (c 1450 to c 1730) so it is not practical to give a yearly summation of events though some major dates can be provided. While the timeline for Steampunk begins with 1815 it can be argued that the two blend together in the c 1730-1814 period. 1400s * 1439: approximate year of Johannes Gutenberg's movable type printing press. * 1446: Filippo Brunelleschi, the rediscover of prospective geometry, dies. * 1453: Fall of Constantinople; used as the end date of the Medieval Period. * 1462: Portuguese get to just 8 degrees north of the Equator at Sierra Leone * 1474: Toscanelli creates a map for a proposed scheme for sailing westwards to reach the Spice Islands and Asia. * 1485: First occurrence of the mysterious Sweating Sickness * 1488, Portuguese explorer Bartolomeu Dias is the first European to round the southern tip of Africa. * 1492: Columbus' attempt to reach the Far East using Toscanelli's map. 1500s * 1500: Based on fossils found, Leonardo da Vinci proposes Earth undergoes transformations that cause areas once submerged to become exposed * 1502: Peter Henlein makes the first "Nuremberg Egg" (a portable spring driven timepiece) * 1510: The first modern mechanical clock is made by Peter Henlein. * 1519: Magellan begins his circumnavigation of the Earth. * 1530: Georgius Agricola publishes his first work on scientific metallurgy, Bermannus, sive de re metallica dialogus. * 1551: Last outbreak of Sweating Sickness Academia Secretorum Naturae founded. * 1552: Bartolomeo Eustachi's Tabulae anatomicae (regarding structure of the inner ear and heart) is completed but is not published until 1714. * 1556: De re metallica, Georgius Agricola's textbook on metal mining and processing, is published. * 1560: Academia Secretorum Naturae, the first scientific society, is founded * 1563: Garcia de Orta's Colóquios dos simples e drogas da India, the first text in a Western language on tropical medicine and drugs, including a classic description of cholera is published. * 1565: The College of Physicians of London is empowered to carry out human dissections * 1569: Archidoxa, Paracelsus' major text on chemistry, is published * 1572: The supernova SN 1572 is observed and used by Tycho Brahe to challenge the idea that stars do not change. * 1575: Cornelius Gemma is credited with publishing the first scientific illustration of the aurora. * 1577: English race-built galleon Revenge launched. * 1578: Catacombs of Rome discovered William Bourne publishes a manual that includes a theoretical description of a submarine * 1582: The Gregorian calendar is proposed and adopted by the Catholic countries of Europe resulting in 4 October being followed by 15 October. To prevent confusion O.S. (Old Style -Julian Calendar) and N.S. (New Style - Gregorian calendar]) are used to show the difference in a date. * 1584: Giordano Bruno publishes his "Italian Dialogues" which includes several cosmological tracts. * 1585: Blaise de Vigenère publishes his autokey cipher * 1590: Glass lenses are developed in the Netherlands and used in microscopes and telescopes for the first time. * 1594: First voyage of Willem Barents in search of the North-east passage. * 1595: First fluyt built. * 1596: First non-supernova variable star discovered by David Fabricius * 1598: Tycho Brahe's star catalogue Astronomiæ instauratæ mechanica is published. * 1599: Edward Wright publishes Certaine Errors in Navigation 1600s * 1600: De Magnete (On the Magnet and Magnetic Bodies, and on That Great Magnet the Earth) is published. * 1606: Earliest record of a bayonet * 1608: Johannes Kepler writes Somnium which was regarded by Carl Sagan and Isaac Asimov as one of the first works of Science Fiction. Patent for the first telescope granted. * 1609: Johannes Kepler publishes Astronomia nova whihc contain his first two laws. * 1610: Tyrocinium Chymicum, the first book of chemistry lectures, is published. Galileo Galilei publishes Sidereus Nuncius Prussia adopts Gregorian Calendar "loosing" 10 days. * 1616: Fausto Veranzio publishes Machinae novae, a book of mechanical and technological inventions. * 1620: Copernicus' heliocentric system published. Cornelis Drebbel builds the first navigable submarine. * 1622: Slide rule invented. * 1632: Galileo's Dialogue Concerning the Two Chief World Systems published. * 1637: Cartesian coordinate system introduced to the public. * 1639: Concept of infinity introduced into geometry by Girard Desargues. * 1641: Ferdinand II, Grand Duke of Tuscany developes first sealed thermometer * 1645: Magic lantern invented by Althanasius Kircher * 1646: Pascal's Law developed * 1655: Christiaan Huygens discovers Titan * 1656: Christiaan Huygens develops first working pendulum clock. * 1661: Robert Boyle defines an element as "those primitive and simple Bodies of which the mixt ones are said to be composed, and into which they are ultimately resolved." * 1669: Hennig Brand discovers phosphorus in his effort to discover the Philosopher's Stone but it isn't revealed until 1680. * 1671: Isaac Newton's Method of Fluxions (his work on calculus) completed but is not published until 1736. * 1674: Anton van Leeuwenhoek improves the optical microscope. 1700s * 1700: With the exception of England, Protestant Western Europe adopts the Gregorian Calendar. * 1701: Italian physician Giacomo Pylarini inoculates children with smallpox in Constantinople, * 1702: Comet of 1702 References and Related Material * The Supersizers Go Restoration (1517 – 1648): Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 * The Supersizers Go... Elizabethan (1558–1603): Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 * Renaissance Florence-34 * GURPS Steampunk 13 * Clockpunk Earth Category:Punk reality Category:Historical Period Category:Timelines